Cora
Princess Cora is a mermaid who appears in Sofia the First. She is the oldest daughter of Queen Emmaline and Crown Princess of Merroway Cove. Cora is very protective of Oona, and always tries to make sure she is safe. Oona also says that Cora treats her like a little merbaby. History Cora first appears in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace, finding her little sister Oona at her hideout with her seahorse pal Sven, where upon discovering Oona's tail is wounded, mends it with some special kelp/seaweed. Cora is also introduced to Princess Sofia, turned into a mermaid by the power of her Amulet of Avalor, before all three of them return to Queen Emmaline's castle when the Floating Palace appears overhead on the surface. At Emmaline's, Cora is for her mother using her trident to sink the Floating Palace, but when Sofia reveals she's actually human, Cora is shocked by this. When Sofia returns later to report that Oona has been kidnapped, Cora takes her mother and majordormo Plank's side with blaming Sofia's family for it. Later, when Emmaline decides to sink the Floating Palace as there is no sign of Oona yet, Cora remains behind in the castle, where Sofia and Sven find her and convince her to help them thanks to Sven proving that Sofia was being honest in telling the truth earlier, especially when revealing the comb Oona wears is dangerous if it should fall into the wrong hands as whoever wields it has control over the ocean. With Cora's help, Sofia rescues Oona from Cedric and Wormwood, and they are able to meet up with Emmaline and Plank, lured to them by Sven and his family taking Emmaline's trident before she could make the storm over the Floating Palace worse, proving Sofia was telling them the truth. Cora watches with Oona, Sofia, and Plank as Emmaline dispels the storm, sparing the Floating Palace, and soon after is introduced to Sofia's family alongside Emmaline. Cora becomes good friends with Sofia's stepsister, Princess Amber. In the television series, Cora appears again in a non-speaking role in the third season episode, "Cool Hand Fluke", watching with Emmaline as Oona and her band perform for the merpeople and the Enchancia Royal Family. She later reappears in the season four episode, "Return to Merroway Cove", as Emmaline is preparing a performance by the merpeople for Sofia and her family. However, as Cora is back at the palace preparing for the performance later on, Oona and Sofia find her and reveal that Oona had misused the Mermaid Comb and summoned a sea twister that she can't dispel and believes that Cora can stop it with Emmaline's Trident. Though worried about their mother's reaction to using her Trident without her permission, and Oona's irresponsibility, Cora agrees to help them, but unable to aim the Trident properly, she can't dispel the sea twister until Emmaline, warned by Sven, arrives and dispels it herself with the Trident. Afterwards, Emmaline is furious with her daughters for their irresponsible use of the Mermaid Comb and her Trident, and grounds them to the palace. However, after they apologize and tell the truth, Emmaline permits them to take part in the performance, assuring them that they can start their punishment first thing tomorrow. Category:Females Category:Merpeople Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Teenagers